The rarest thing in the Addams family
by negschainsaw
Summary: Morticia and Gomez will discover something that is very rare in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The rarest thing in the Addams family**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams family, they are a creation of Charles Addams, I just do this for fun. **_

It was the 2nd of October, the day of cousin Lumpy's birthday ball. It was 6 o clock and Morticia and Gomez were preparing themselves. Gomez was putting the final touch to his hair while Morticia stood before the bedroom mirror looking at her long black dress that she bought for this ball. She nodded in agreement and sat down at the make-up table. She wanted to reach for the brush but his hand was faster

"Let me do it…" He started to comb her hair "you look ravishing"

"Merci…" she teased

"Oh Tish" He began to kiss her shoulder and continued to kiss his way up to her neck. She patted his cheek "Later darling, we need to go" He moaned in agreement but still continued kissing her neck.

"Gomez…" She tried to say it with a strict tone but she couldn't keep the smile away. He sighed as he backed away.

"Yes later…" She rose from her chair and wrapped her arm trough his arms and they walked out the room. Downstairs everybody was ready, Pugsley was dressed in a white costume with vertical black stripes, and Wednesday had a black dress a bit similar to her mothers, Fester wore his long jacket but in black and with golden buttons. When they were all gathered they went outside to the car and departed to the ball.

They arrived at the ball, Lumpy had rented a hall somewhere outside of town. Lurch parked the car and he opened the car door. Wednesday was the first to go out followed by Joe and Pugsley. When the last one got out of the car, they all went to the entrance. They were greeted by Lumpy himself and went inside. When they arrived at the enormous ballroom everyone went their own way. Pugsley went with Fester to the snack-table while Joe was forced by Wednesday to dance with her. Gomez decided he would do the same as his daughter and her boyfriend and went to his wife who was speaking with one of his thousand cousins.

"Querida?" she turned around to face him. "Can I have this dance?" He asked her.

"I would love to!" His face lightened up "…but your cousin Ivan just asked me to dance" and his face dropped while Ivan took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they began to dance. "Okay maybe later then" he murmured to himself.

The hours ticked away, it was almost time to go home so Gomez decided to try one more time to get his wife with him on the dance floor, "35th time's the charm" He stepped to her but stopped when he saw that cousin Itt went to the dance floor with her. He just sighed.

Eventually it was time to go, they say there goodbye's to everyone and went outside to the car that was waiting for them. The ride home was calm; they only had 3 narrow accidents. Wednesday laid in Joe's arms while Gomez and Morticia, in the back, did the same, well Morticia did because Gomez just looked outside the window.

"Oh Gomez, It was a define ball, don't you think?" She didn't get a reply and looked up so she could see her husband's face "Gomez?..." He snapped out of it"Did you say anything?"

"Yes, I asked you about your opinion of the ball" "Oh, that, well It was good, I think" "Gomez? What's wrong?" "Nothing" was his dry answer while he shrugged and removed his arm from her back; she sat up and looked at him with a questioning look.

**A.N: Well how do you like it? Say it with a review! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The rarest thing in the Addams family**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams family, they are a creation of Charles Addams, I just do this for fun. **_

Morticia entered the room and sat down at the make-up table grabbing a tissue and began to remove her make-up. Gomez came in a couple of minutes later when she was already dressed in her nightgown, sitting on the bed "I'm exhausted" she puffed.

"What do you want? With all the dancing" He tried to say it with a calm tone but he couldn't hide his irritation in his tone. She stood up and walked towards him "What's wrong? You haven't said two words to me this evening, did I do something wrong?" She asked worried.

Than the fatigue stroke "Yes, you didn't dance with me one single time "Gomez snapped."Is that it? "She laughed. "Well, let's dance now" She offered.

"No, I am too tired now" he said while closing his buttons of his pajama. She was tired too and didn't want to confront her husband's cranky side, which she loved, but not now…

Meanwhile in the next room, Wednesday and Joe were already in bed laying in each other arms. Wednesday was the first who broke the silence "did you enjoy it?" "yes , it was wonderful, it was the best ball I ever attended, well now that I think of it , it was the only one I ever attended" He frowned and she smiled and cuddled even further in his chest .

On the moment that she was about to fall asleep she heard Joe's voice calling her name "Wednesday? pssht? Wednesday?" "mmm? She mumbled still half asleep "there is something going on in the hall don't you hear that?" Her eyes flew open when she heard the noise, it was like someone was yelling and she rose from the bed to the door and slowly opened the door to peek outside of it. She looked to her left to see Pugsley and Fester peek also trough their doors than she turned to the source of the noise.

It was her mother and father. He stood there in his pj's with some sheets at his feet and a cushion under his arm. Her mother stood in the door opening "what do you mean by that?" she asked her husband "what do you think?!" he yelled back. "I don't think anymore, because everything I say or do or think is wrong for you" He grabbed the sheets "And with you, there is no chance for a discussion" He walked off the stairs to go sleep downstairs on the sofa. Morticia stood there but now with tears in her eyes, she saw that everybody was watching her; she sighed and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Joe re-entered his room "wow, what a fight, I never saw your parents like that." And climbed back in bed, Wednesday also climbed back in bed "me neither" she responded. He saw that she was a little shocked of what she just saw, she cuddled again in his arms; he comforted her and closed the night off with a soft kiss on her forehead.

**A.N; well this was chapter 2 : ) sorry about being so short but I want to organize the chapters a bit good. I want to go in to the first-dramatic mode-then fluffy mode ^-^ Hope you like it!! Say it with a review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

The rarest thing in the Addams family

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Addams Family, they are property of Charles Addams (Go Charles!) and all the other guys, except Christina she is mine! ^^**

The next morning at the breakfast table everybody was doing his thing; Fester was having a conversation with Pugsley about all types of dynamite while mama explained how she made breakfast to Wednesday and Joel, Gomez was reading his newspaper when Morticia entered the kitchen

"Good morning everyone" Gomez lowered his paper to look at her, she saw this and looked at him also, he just sighed and rose the paper again to his eye level, she sat down without a word.

That went on for the rest of the day, and the others didn't know if they were angry at each other or just too embarrassed to talk with each other.

In the late afternoon Fester was taking a walk in the house because it's a great house to get lost in and he was in the mood of getting lost. He was humming a very familiar tone when he passed the den; He found Gomez playing with his trains and went to him

"Hi, Gomez, trying your new engine out?" Gomez smirked "Yes, and I am using those self made explosives that Pugsley made "Fester sighed "Yes, he has a talent for it, I taught him well "

Meanwhile the two trains met at the bridge and crashed into the giant pit with a great blast, when the smoke lifted Fester remarked

"Wow, Gomez I think that was one of your best crashes ever!" Gomez just sighed while putting his detonator down "If you say so "Fester looked worried although he knew what the problem was "Morticia?" Gomez began stepping in circles "I feel so bad for yelling at her, I wasn't angry you know, just tired…" "Well then, why don't you just go to her and apologize "Fester remarked, "I don't know, I am afraid that she won't forgive me and what will I do then? I can't live without her, Fester" Fester now went to Gomez to stand before him "Do you hear what you are saying? Of course she will forgive you! She loves you more than dead himself! And IF you want to prove it so badly why don't you make a romantic dinner for her this evening? "Gomez looked confused from Fester's outburst "This evening?"

"Yeah Wednesday and Joel are going out and Mama, Pugsley and I are going to a snails hunt in the great pocomoke swamp and you know how late it can get on those snails hunts."Gomez lighted up "Capital idea old boy!"

**That evening**

"Is my hair good? And my suit? "Gomez asked full of stress, Fester slapped him in the face "Calm down Gomez!" Gomez breathed in slowly "yes, I am calm, I am calm, I am calm "Fester sighed and turned around and went outside to the car "How is he doing? "Mama asked , " he is like a teenager on his first date " Mama laughed a little " well, I hope it works"

Fester tapped on Lurch's shoulder "Lurch don't forget to pick Morticia up at her poetry club" Lurch nodded "Urrh"

Morticia's regular meeting with the poetry club just finished; all of the woman were leaving the meeting room chatting their way out. Morticia was also heading towards the exit when she heards her friend's voice "Morticia! , hey Morticia"

Christina was one of the little group of friends Morticia had. She had the same dark interests and the skill of torture Morticia had. Morticia was happy she had a friend to share ideas with although Christina was five years younger than her and a little more active than her. Christina now walked next to her a little out of breath "what's wrong? You didn't say anything today and otherwise you can't stop talking and suggesting things. "

Morticia sighed and thought that she could tell it at her friend "It's just that Gomez and I had a fight, last night after the ball and…" She couldn't finish her sentence because a "WHAT?!!!" escaped Christina's mouth and sounded like an echo in the giant hall. Everybody's eyes were now fixed on Christina "shh," Morticia hissed "not everyone has to know." "Sorry, but a fight?" Morticia just looked at her "Come on you can't be serious, you and Gomez? " Morticia sighed "I know, I know but it began with something silly and ended in a cold war, we were just yelling at each other for no reason at all" Christina's eyes were now as big as apples "and he ignored me the whole day" Christina looked at Morticia like she had grown a second head "But I want him back, I miss him" Christina snapped out of her confusion "Well, why don't you talk with him and fix things up?, you and Gomez only require 10 seconds" Morticia sighed "I would but I am afraid that he start yelling again" Christina was shocked " Morticia? It IS Gomez you are talking about" Morticia nodded.

There was a 5 minutes pause when Christina said "well what are you doing here?" Morticia looked at her confused "What do you mean?" Christina sighed deeply and grabbed Morticia's arm "I'll bring you home ""but, he isn't home he is at the great Pocomoke swamp" Morticia said while being dragged through the hallway to Christina's car, Christina opened the door and sat behind the wheel "oh, well the great Pocomoke swamp it is then!" Morticia stepped into the car in the passenger seat "but Christina the great Pocomoke swamp is about an hour driving from here "Christina's response was giving a turn on the ignition key and stepping on the gas pedal.

**P.N.: phew! That chapter was long! But I have to admit it, fun to write also XD , AND I have read my own story on here and well I almost fell asleep, I just realized that my story is a very hard story to read, you get tired of reading it. But I want to improve myself on that but how? So if you have suggestions please PM me ^^. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and it's cute!!! ^^ Review and stay tuned if you want to know the ending XP , I will stop babbling now… **


	4. Chapter 4

**The rarest thing in the Addams Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and stuff all from Charles, Just Christina**

Sometime later at the great Pocomoke swamp Lurch arrived; "And Lurch? Was she surprised?" Lurch shook his head "she not there." Fester looked at him confused "what do you mean she wasn't there?" "Urrh!" "Maybe she went alone, on foot, you know how Morticia loves to wander in the dark streets" Mama said from behind her pots "mark my words, she will be home now, making up with Gomez" Mama grabbed her pot from the camping fire " Let stop worrying now and let's eat , Who wants some yak stew?" Fester grabbed his plate and pointed it at Mama "I do, I do!!"

Meanwhile a car stopped at the swamp. Christina stepped out of the car "We're here!!" Morticia also stepped out of the car "Now I need to know where they are." Then she smelled a sweet aroma of Henbane and Night shade "Christina it's this way, I can smell Mama's yak stew" Morticia began walking in the direction of the scent, Christina followed.

Fester heard some footsteps behind him "Hey, someone is coming this way" Morticia and Christina appeared from behind the bushes "Morticia? What are you doing here?" Said the group, Christina waved at the group with the expression "Hello? I am here too?" "And you Christina" Christina was pleased and nodded friendly "Well we are here, well Morticia is, for Gomez she want to say she's sorry "Morticia nodded "yes, Where is he?" Fester sighed "He's not here; he stayed home to wait for you and fix things up, he even prepared a romantic dinner and stuff."

"What?! Oh my! I need to get back home, and fast!" Morticia panicked, "Leave it to me!" Christina shouted before dragging Morticia back to the car. Fester returned to his meal "aaaw, its cold now" Fester pouted.

After 30 Minutes and some speed tickets, the two women arrived at the mansion .Morticua stepped out and shove her head back in the car "Thank you, Christina and wish me luck "Christina raised a thumb "It was nothing, and you don't need luck, just your French vocabulary" Morticia smiled at her and closed the door of the car and Christina took off.

Morticia grabbled in her little handbag in search for the front door key; she stepped up the porch and walked further to the door. She noticed that there weren't any movements inside; she stepped inside while closing the door behind her.

She placed her key on the little table and went further in to the dark hall to the living room, she scanned the wall in search for the light switch, and she found it and switched it on. In his chair Gomez laid, fast asleep with a bouquet of thorns on his lap, there was also some food on the table with a burnt-out candle on it. She always loved watching her husband sleep. She loved how his chest rose and felt again at the rhythm of his breathing and his little coughs that predicted to an emerging pneumonia.

Suddenly she realized that she was standing next to him, she smiled at him and couldn't resist touching him. She placed her hand on his cheek and slowly caressed it, her smiling face turned into a shocked one when she felt how a hand clung himself around her wrist. His eyes sprung open, looking in her blue eyes.

She felt how his grip weakened; he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. The kiss on her hand was followed by a soft kiss on her wrist, then one a little further on her arm. She didn't let him to continue; she freed herself and sat on his lap kissing him passionately on his lips. After a while they parted, looking into each other's eyes "Cara Mia…I'm so ashamed for yelling at you, I have been a cad and a fool, can you ever forgive me? " She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him "Mon Cher…" He returned the kiss but broke it fast by lifting her up and carried her in his arms up the stairs "Cara…" "Bubela…"

The next morning everybody was having there breakfast "Do you think it worked?" Fester asked between bites "I hope so because seeing my Father and my Mother fight is a thing I NEVER want to see anymore "

Just when Wednesday said those last words, Morticia and Gomez entered the room "Good Morning everyone" The group answered "Morning ".Gomez went to Morticia's chair to offer her seat, she sat down "Thank you darling" Gomez sat down at the seat next to her and placed a kiss on her hand " Cara" Fester looked at everyone and raised a thumb . " I have the slightest feeling that it worked" said Pugsley with a smile on his face.

**The End**

**A.N; Well the end it is, I know lame ending: p, didn't quite find a good finishing line^^ .I wanted to get it done because I will be a month without computer and otherwise you should be waiting that long^^ . I already have a concept for another story maybe it the future; p Bye!**


End file.
